The Story Of Lu and Jonas
by rosablasiludelgado2007
Summary: Jonas met Lu and they are going out
1. Movies

**Chapter 1- The Movies**

_Dana is back from Virginia with her 2 kids she walks in Lu's office_

**Dana: Hey Lu im back! **_So happy to see Lu_

**Lu: Hey Dana welcome back! **_Excited to see Dana_

_They hug_

**Dana: thank you! It feels so good to be back here**

**Lu: Dana do u remember my twin sister Lucy?**

**Dana: yes**

**Lucy: Hey Dana how have u been I see ur 2 beautiful kids are doin well**

**Dana: thank you…we've been doin great**

**Lucy: that's really good**

**Lu: so how is ur mother doin Dana?**

**Dana: she is doin so much better!**

_Marc comes in to Lu's office_

**Marc: Hey mom and aunt Lucy and Dr. Stowe**

**Dana: Hey Marc omg I cant believe u got so big!**

**Lucy: hey Marc **

**Jasmine: **_(his cousin)_** Hey Marc **

**Marc: hey Jasmine I didn't see u over there in the corner**

**Jasmine: that's ok**

_Peter comes in Lu's office to see Lucy his girlfriend _

**Peter: Hey Dana! **_Hugs her_** welcome back!**

**Dana: Hey Peter ur still handsome like always**

**Peter: o and I see ur 2 gorgeous daughters looking like there mother**

**Dana: o thanks Peter…it is so nice seeing yall again now I have to go see Robert and Lana!**

_Everybody says bye…Dana walks upstairs to go see Robert_

**Peter: Hey Lucy**

**Lucy: Hey Peter how r u **_they're both makin love bug eyes at each other_

**Peter: im good and you **

**Lucy: im good I've miss u**

**Peter: ive missed u to…well I have to go back to work so ill talk to u later**

**Lucy: Im going ****home**** Luisa i see u later**

**Lu: ok see you**

**Lucy: Hi Jasmine how are you **

**Jasmine: fine and you mom**

**Lucy: tired I had a lot of patients today**

**Jasmine: oh im sorry mom**

**Lucy: its ok… sweetie Im goin to the movies with Lu you want to come?**

**Jasmine: yea sure mom**

**Lucy: ok**

**Jasmine: is Marc going to? **

**Lucy: u should call him and see **

**Jasmine: ok I'll call him **

_Jasmine called Marc's cell phone_

**Marc: Hey Jasmine**

**Jasmine: Hey Marc u want to come to the movies with me my mom and ur mom? **

**Marc: sure **

**Jasmine: ok **

_**Lucy arrived at Lu's house **_

**Lucy: hey sis im ready to go**

**Lu: ok let me go get Marc**

**Lu: lets go **

**Lucy: ok **

_They arrived at the movies_

**Lu: we're here **

**Lucy: ok **

**Marc: mom can we see the movie Troy**

**Lu: sure **

**Marc: ok**

_Lu walked to the line and asked for 4 tickets to see Troy, she saw a cute man in front of her eyes behind the ticket booth_

**Jonas: that will be 30.00 please**

_Lu got her wallet and got 30.00 out and paid the guy _

**Jonas: thanks enjoy the movie **

_**They all walked in to see the movie**_

**Jonas: **_thinking to his self_** that girl is stunning i want to go out with her**

**2 hours later**

_The movie was over_

**Jasmine: i loved that movie Troy**

**Lu: me too **

_Lu and Jonas see each other again in the lobby and Jonas had to go and talk to her_

**Jonas: Hi gorgeous how are u doin?**

**Lu: Hi im doing fine**

**Jonas: so what is ur name if u don't mind me askin**

**Lu: my name is Lu and urs?**

**Jonas: my name is Jonas so what is Lu short for**

**Lu: Luisa**

**Jonas: o that's a beautiful name**

**Lu: Thanks…so let me introduce u to everybody…this is my son Marc this is my niece Jasmine and this is my twin sister Lucy and everybody this is Jonas**

**Marc: hi **

**Jasmine: Hi **

**Lucy: Hi **

**Jonas: Hi everybody **

_So while everyone is walking to the car Lu and Jonas is standing and talking_

**Lu: so what is ur last name Jonas**

**Jonas: Ray, Jonas Ray**

**Lu: Ok Jonas Ray**

**Jonas: whats ur last name?**

**Lu: Delgado, Lu Delgado**

**Jonas: ok Lu Delgado…so what do u for a living**

**Lu: im a doctor at Ritten House Women's Health Center**

**Jonas: Ive heard of that before but I cant go in it cuz its only for women **_laughing_

**Lu: **_laughing_** no there's some men who come in every once in awhile… so what do u do for a living besides working at a movie theater **

**Jonas: Im trying to make my own business which will be manufacturing companies**

**Lu: o really so how is that going**

**Jonas: its going ok but im not where I want to be, but im goin to get there sooner or later**

_Marc is yellin out the window come on Ma we have to go!_

**Lu: **_Laughin _**sorry but they have to go to school in the morning and we have to go to work in the morning so u should drop by Ritten House one day**

**Jonas: o I will since I know guys come there every once in a while **_laughin _**but I still want to talk to u can I have ur number so we can talk more?**

**Lu: yea sure **

_Lu writes down her number and hands it to Jonas_

**Jonas: good night beautiful **

**Lu: **_smiles_** good night handsome **

Hoped u liked my story PLEASE REVIEW

Love Krystle


	2. The Big Day

**The Big Day**

**6 months later **

_Jonas takes Lu to a very romantic restaruant _

**Jonas: we've been together for 6months now and I'm really fond of u… and your really special to me cuz I've never loved anyone like I love u **

**Lu: awww Jonas… I love u to**

**Jonas: Lu will you marry me **

**Lu: omg r u serious! **_With her hand over her mouth and tears falling down her cheeks _

**Jonas: smiling yes Lu I'm very serious…so what's your answer **

**Lu: yes! Jonas yes! **_Jonas puts the ring on her finger and they hug each other really tight _

**The Next Day**

_Lu calls Lucy _

**Lucy: Hello **

**Lu: hey sis. How are you**

**Lucy: good and you **

**Lu: great! **

**Lucy: is something wrong **

**Lu: no but I'm engaged **

**Lucy: no way to who **

**Lu: Jonas **

**Lucy: congratulations sis when is the wedding **

**Lu: like 5 months on September 4 **

**Lucy: Ok. I'm your maid of honor right? **

**Lu: of course. Lana too **

**Lucy: ok cool I'll talk to you later **

**Lu: bye **

**Jonas: so is your sister excited **

**Lu: yes she very happy for me **

**Lu: Marc, guess what **

**Marc: what? **

**Lu: (**_shows him ring_**) I'm engaged to Jonas! **

**Marc: Thats awesome! When is the wedding Mom?**

**Lu: On September 4 **

**Marc: ok **

**Lucy: I'm going to call Dana and Andy **

_Lu calls Andy's house _

**Andy: Hello **

**Lu: Hey Andy how are you **

**Andy: Hey Delgado. What's up? **

**Lu: I'm getting married! **

**Andy: OMG to who? **

**Lu: his name is Jonas! I'm calling because I want you to be one of my bridesmaids. **

**Andy: Of Course. When is the wedding? **

**Lu: Its on September 4 at 2:00pm **

**Andy: ok ill be there thank you and congratulations!**

**Lu: thank u Andy**

**Lu: ill talk to u later bye**

**Lucy: Lu you have to call Dana **

_Lu calls Dana's house _

**Dana: Hello **

**Lu: Hey Dana **

**Dana: Hey Lu what sup **

**Lu: I'm getting married **

**Dana: wow when?**

**Lu: September 4, and I want you to be one of my bridesmaids. And for the flower girl can Jessica be her?**

**Dana: Of course. What time is your wedding?**

**Lu: 2pm **

**Dana: Great. I'll be there around September 1. **

**Lu: ok (Lu calls Lana) **

**Lana: hello? **

**Lu: hey Lana! **

**Lana: what's up girl? **

**Lu: I'm getting married and I want you to be one of my maids of honor, **

**Lana: wow, of course Lu. When's the wedding? **

**Lu: September 4 at 2 in the afternoon. **

**Lana: Ok, ill be there. **

**5 Months Later **

_(getting ready for her wedding)_

**Lu: oh my gosh Lucy, I'm so nervous. **

**Lucy: everything will be fine sis! **

**Somewhere else Andy, Lana and Dana getting ready **

**2:00pm **

**Lucy: is everyone ready **

**Marc: yes **

**Jasmine: yes **

**Dana: yes **

**Andy: yes **

**Lana: yes **

_music starts_**) (Maid Of Honor down the aisle, the flower girl and then best man and then Bridesmaids and the Groom) **

**Lu: walks down the aisle ( up at altar) **

**Priest: do you Lu take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband **

**Lu: I do (puts the ring on Jonas's finger) **

**Priest: do you Jonas take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife **

**Jonas: I do (puts the ring on Lu's finger) **

**Priest: you may now kiss the bride **

**Jonas: kisses Lu **

**Around 9 at night (Jonas says his thank yous and goodbyes) **

**Andy: Bye Lu. Have a wonderful time, I'll see you when you get back from your honeymoon **

**Lu: Bye Andy! (Andy walks away) **

**Dana: Bye Lu. It was great to see you again! Please call me; I want to get together with you sometime. **

**Lu: Of course I'll call. Bye Dana! (Dana walks away) **

**Lana: Hey girl. Again, Congrats. (Hugs Lu) Have a great time on your honeymoon and I'll see you when you get back. **

**Lu: Bye Andy! (Andy walks away) **

**Next morning **

**Lu: bye Lucy **

**Lucy: bye enjoy your honeymoon **

**Lu: I will hugs Lucy **

**Lucy: **_hug's Lu back _**I'll see you when you get back.**

**Lu: ok**

**Lucy: bye Lu, I love you **

**Lu: I love you too sis. ( both walk away) **

**Lu: i love you Jonas**

**Jonas: I love you too Lu ( they drive off in the limo) **


	3. HoneyMoon

**HoneyMoon**

**Lu: im so happy that we got married**

**Jonas: yes i am to**

**Lu: you want to make love**

**Jonas: yes**

_Lu and Jonas makin love_

_Lu moans oh oh_

_Jonas kisses Lu on her neck__and Lu kisses Jonas on his neck and back_

**Lu: make me pregnant Jonas**

**Jonas: ok**

**Lu: smiles at Jonas**

**4 months later**

**Lu: wow my stomach is big im pregnant Jonas**

**Jonas: i can see that Lu**

**Lu: ok lets go to the doctor to get an ultrasound **

**Jonas: ok**

_**Lu and Jonas went to the doctor**_

**Lu: hello doctor **

**Doctor: hello lets see if its goin to be a boy or a girl! **

**Lu: ok i cant wait!**

**Doctor: ahh i see the baby its going to be a girl **

**Lu: baby girl **_smiles_

**Jonas: thats wonderful**

**Lu: yea **

_**At home **_

_Lu calls her sister_

**Lucy: hello**

**Lu: Hey Sis **

**Lucy: Hey Lu how are u**

**Lu:great i just found out im havin a girl**

**Lucy:thats great news **

**Lu: yea it is...but i have to talk to Marc about this so ill call u later**

**Lucy:ok **

_They hang up_

**Lu: Hey Marc can u come here please**

**Marc: ok hey mom**

**Lu: hey Marc how are you **

**Marc: im good how are u**

**Lu: other than my swollen feet and big stomach im ok**

**Marc: o im sorry**

**Lu: no its ok..but me and Jonas went to the doctors today and they showed us the baby and guess what im having! **

**Marc: what!**

**Lu: a little girl!**

**Marc: wow really thats good im happy for u mom and i love u**

**Lu: i love you too...well i just wanted to tell u that ur goin to have a little sister...u can go to the movies with ur friends now **

**Marc: ok bye mom **_kisses Lu on the cheek_

_Lu calls Lana_

**Lu: hey Lana**

**Lu: hey baby**

**Lu: guess what im having**

**Lana: let me guess a little boy**

**Lu: nope a little girl!**

**Lana: aww i cant wait to dress her up like Lana**

**Lu: o no not in a leopard print out fit **_laughing _

**Lana: **_laughing_** congratulations honey**

**Lu: Thanks Lana...im so tired**

**Lana: well wont u get ur rest kid and ill talk to u later**

**Lu: ok bye Lana**


End file.
